Love and Rain
by Moonlight Unicorn
Summary: Oneshot. Tohru runs away and Kyo goes after her. He doesn't understand why. No Yuki or anyone else except for Arisa, Kyo and Tohru. Very romantic. KyoTohru. Much better summary inside. No flames please!


Hello! I'm back! This time though, I have decided to write a one shot fic for Fruits Basket. This is extremely different for me, since I normally write Yugioh, CardCaptor Sakura's, and Inuyasha's. This one I wrote because I got bored in school.

Anyways, this story, as I mentioned before, is a one shot fic. It's complete Tohru and Kyo. Tohru has gone missing and everyone is out looking for her. It's angsty and romantic. I think this just might be one of my best fics yet. I've written alot, just never posted them, nor really updated them. So on with the fic. I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

Love and Rain

Storm clouds were coming in fast as thunder roared above. A girl with long brown hair sat in a tree with her back against the trunk. The tree was an old oak that she liked to climb in her spare time. It was her secret place. She had never told anyone about it. Not even the Sohma family. She was currently happy that she never did tell them. She needed peace; Lots of room to think in with no one around. She had actually constructed a small wooden house around her. She was proud to say that she did it by herself. Sure it was a bit leaky, but at least it was hers. Her small brown suitcase lay next to her. She looked out the tiny window onto the lake. 'Nice and high. Away from the rest of the world. Especially away from them.'

"Honda-san-" The high winds brought the voice up to her tree house.

'They're still looking for me. But I don't want to be found, not right now at least. I still need time to think about what happened. Why? Why did Kyo and Yuki kiss me like that? How could they have?'

"Honda-san!"

'I love them both. Okay, so it's not really an equal amount of love for both of them...I just can't hurt his feelings though. I'm not like that. After all the kindness Yuki has showed me, I don't think I could ever tell him that I love Kyo. I just couldn't.'

She heard spluttering and wheezing below her. She turned her gaze downwards. She saw two people; one with long blonde hair, the other with orange hair.

"Arisa, do you know anywhere else she might be? We've searched all of her normal places. Isn't there anything else that you might remember? Like a favorite hidden cove or something?"

"Don't be an idiot orange top. Like she would ever have a place like that and not tell us two at least. No, something must have happened to her. Ah!"

Rain started falling in heavy sheets. Kyo grunted. He hated it when it rained. Arisa said, "C'mon. Let's get back and regroup. We can continue the search after the rain stops."

Arisa started heading back when Kyo said, "I'm not going anywhere." His head was bowed against the oncoming rain. Arisa looked back at him in shock. "What?"

"I said, I'm not going anywhere. Not until Tohru is found."

Tohru let out a small gasp. She was shocked by this. Not by the fact that he was gonna continue to look for her. No instead, he had called her by her first name. For the first time, he actually called her by her first name. She blushed slightly. Then she sat up with shock as Kyo said, in a chocked voice," "It's all my fault she not back at home where she belongs. I saw her leaving with her bag yesterday. I just thought that she was going shopping. She likes to go alone on certain days, and I just thought that yesterday was just another one of those days. I felt something wrong, but just ignored it. I should have followed her. I'm so stupid."

Kyo fell to the ground onto his knees and pounded his fist on the ground. "I lost the one thing that's closest to my heart. Arisa, she's more important to me than anything else. We have to keep searching for her."

Arisa stood there, drenched to the bone, yet crying. She hardly ever cried, but this time, her tearrs came down freely with no way to stop them. "Oh, Kyo-" She slipped and fell forward, falling onto Kyo. Suddenly, there was a small poof. Arisa sweatdropped. "Oops, sorry Kyo, I didn't mean to. Kyo?" As she was getting up, she noticed that Kyo was no longer under her. Instead, in his place, was a pile of clothes and an orange cat underneath her. "Oh crap. I'm so sorry Kyo, I didn't mean to change you." Kyo looked at her with a bewildered expression on his face. "You knew? But how?" He was starting to think that Tohru had told her friends about the secret.

"Hanajima-san," she said with a shrug. "She figured it out about two months back and told me about it. We were wondering wether Honda-san knew or not and wether we should tell her that we knew." She got into a kneeling position.

Tohru felt her jaw drop. Even though Hanajiima had dempa waves, it would have been very hard for her even detect anything like that. Sure she had told her that she felt strange waves coming from them, but she had just shrugged them off. Tohru went back into listening in on the conversation.

Kyo looked at Arisa thoughtfully for a moment before responding, with a smirk, "Heh, figures she would figure it out. Listen, go back to the house and get yourself dried off. I'll be back in a little bit. I'm just gonna stay here for a little while longer."

She looked at him concernedly before saying as she was getting up, "Yeah. I'll let the others know that you'll be coming back in a little bit." She rushed out from underneath the tree and ran back to the Sohma house, where everyone else would be. Meanwhile, Kyo continued to sit underneath Tohru's hiding place, still unaware that she was up there. Finally, with a small poof, he transformed back into a human. Tohru looked away as he got dressed. 'I'll go down when he is finished getting dressed; tell him my feelings.'

Kyo finished getting dressed and picked up the red stone that he had dropped when he fell onto his knees. 'I will use you. As soon as I find Tohru, I'll use you again so that I can hold her.' He put the stone into the front pocket on his shirt and walked away.

After a while, Tohru looked out of the window to see if he was finished. Not only was he finished, but he was also gone. She hurriedly tossed down her suitcase and climbed down the tree. Picking up the suitcase, Tohru tried to run as fast as she could. On a steep ledge, she slipped; sending her suitcase flying onto the road and her off into the grass. She screamed as she fell down the steep hill. As she came to a rest at the bottom, her head hit a rock, rendering her unconscious.

Kyo was getting close to the house when he hear a distant scream. A girl's. Not just any girl's.."Tohru". He turned around and headed back in the same direction he came from. Just as soon as it had started, it stopped. He was fearful now. Fearful of what might have happened to her. He found her suitcase on the road and looked over the ledge. There lay Tohru at the very bottom. "Tohru!" He jumped off and started down the hill. He slipped on the muddy ground and rolled down the rest of the way. When he landed, he was sure that the pain that he was feeling was because of his leg. 'Crap, my leg...' He looked over at Tohru. She scrapped and cut all over. He moved in close to her. He picked her upper body up and moved his broken leg into a better position. He pulled her close to him whispering, "Tohru... come on Tohru. Please wake up."

She heard her name being called. She opened her eyes and saw Kyo looking down upon her. His face broke into a soft, sad smile. "Hey, are you okay?" She responded, smiling weakly, "My entire body aches." She tried to move her back, but winced in pain. Kyo held her closer, trying as best as he could to protect her from the elements. "Kyo..." He looked down at her as she put her arms around his neck and started to cry into his shoulder. He hugged her even tighter. "Why did you leave me like that Tohru?" "Becasue," she sobbed in his shirt, "I needed time to figure something out. What I was going to tell Yuki, and how." Kyo started to feel his heart break. Did she care more for the damn rat than him? "I needed time to tell him that I am truely in love with someone else." She cast her tear stained eyes onto his face. "I needed time to tell him that I love you."

"Tohru" He lowered his face towards hers. "Kyo" She started to bring hers towards his. Finally their lips met in a loving kiss. They held onto each other tighter and Kyo deepened the kiss. He asked for entrance and recieved it. So, there they kissed, in the middle of the pouring rain; showing their love for one another. Not caring who my see them, just professing their love.

Wow. That took a while to complete. I didn't expect it to take this long, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed it! No flames pleez!


End file.
